1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick assembly and disassembly mechanism, and more particularly to a quick assembly and disassembly mechanism for the faucet and its parts of a bathroom sink and a kitchen sink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a faucet is installed at one side of a sink, a nut is used to mesh with the bolt at the lower end of the faucet so that the faucet can be installed on the counter top. The faucet of the kitchen and the bathroom is installed close to the wall. Subject to the shape of the kitchen sink and the bathroom sink, the space under the counter top to lock the faucet is very small. According to the traditional operation to lock the nut on the bolt, the nut must be rotated from the lower end of the bolt. The length of the bolt depends on the thickness of the counter top, namely, it decides the route of the nut to be locked. Thus, to lock or unlock the nut takes time and energy.
In order to install the faucet quickly, a quick assembly structure for faucets is developed on the market. This structure achieves quick installation through a one-way engagement way. However, when dismounted, the nut must be dismounted from the highest position to the distal of the bolt. It also takes time and energy. Because the space under the counter top is narrow, it is difficult to operate. The faucet cannot be dismounted quickly. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.